Someday
by Adis25
Summary: Aquel día mi vida cambió completamente, el destino jugó conmigo y me hizo sufrir tanto, mi vida quedó marcada, esta es mi historia que al igual que muchas otras se escribieron aquel 11 de septiembre, soy una más de las víctimas de aquel fatídico día...


**Someday**

*******

Sakura, cariño es hora de levantarse murmuro suavemente Shaoran en su oído.

¿Mmmm? Murmuro su esposa

-Vamos Sakura- sonrió Shaoran –dijiste que me acompañarías además no quiero dejarlos solos a ti y al bebé…- dijo dulcemente acariciando su vientre y besándola delicadamente.

-¿Sabes? Es imposible que vuelva a conciliar el sueño contigo besándome- dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos y lanzando un suspiro, Shaoran sonrió y se detuvo

-¿Conseguí despertarte?- inquirió con un tono de triunfo.

-Por completo con casi un año de casados vas aprendiendo a hacerlo más rápido- rió para sí misma.

-Si- admitió Shaoran –confieso que al principio me costaba muchísimo que abrieras los ojos, pero como dices: voy aprendiendo- rió y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la ojiverde también incorporándose y con cierta dificultad pues ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

-Las 7:00- le respondió su marido

-¡oh! pero si es muy tarde ¡tu junta es a las 8:00!- exclamó Sakura y rápidamente comenzó a arreglarse.

El ambarino sonrió, Sakura jamás cambiaria seguía siendo igual de despistada pero también tan dulce... y juguetona. Constantemente se reprendía a sí mismo por hacer la viajar en ese estado ¡en un mes más nacería su hijo! pero no lo podía evitar esa semana había una convención muy importante, los magos más poderosos de cada país se reunirían para discutir sobre importantes asuntos de magia y él como líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente tenía la obligación de ir, solo era una semana pero no había querido separarse de Sakura, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible durante su embarazo, así que la había convencido de ir, podrían llamarlo egoísta pero desde que se entero que iba a ser padre había sido tan feliz que no quería dejar a su esposa en ningún instante y disfrutar con ella esta etapa tan especial.

-Sakura, estás hermosa- afirmó Li al ver que la castaña no dejaba de verse al espejo.

-Oh! Vamos Shaoran, parezco una vaca.- exclamo mirándose al espejo.

-Eso no es cierto- afirmó y se acercó a abrazarla. –Jamás has estado más hermosa, te lo aseguro y será mejor que nos vayamos porque el tráfico en Nueva York es horrible, la reunión de esta mañana tan solo durará una hora, te prometo que terminando la reunión vamos a desayunar ¿te parece?

-Claro- asintió Sakura -Solo que en el camino tendrás que comprarme un capuchino porque tu hijo es igual de terco que tú y no quiere esperar, ya reclama comida- sonrió.

-De acuerdo capuchino será-

Salieron del hotel en donde se hospedaban, subieron al auto que Shaoran había rentado para la ocasión y se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino: LAS FAMOSAS TORRES GEMELAS, sede del evento, que por fortuna terminaría en 2 días para luego regresar a Hong Kong y Shaoran se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones hasta que naciera su hijo. Su vida era perfecta, después de todo ¿que mas podría pedir? Se había casado con la mujer que amaba, tenía un empleo fabuloso, amigos, era líder de una gran organización y esperaba con ansias la llegada de su primogénito, no se imaginaba más feliz.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Shaoran y escuchó como Sakura terminaba de sorber su café. Se bajo del auto y ayudó a su esposa a hacerlo; recorrieron la cuadra de distancia que los separaba del complejo y entraron en él.

-¿Segura que no te aburrirás?- inquirió Shaoran.

-Claro, Hallie, la secretaria es una estupenda compañía, estaré con ella y si me aburro bajaré a curiosear por ahí.

-Pero con cuidado por favor- pidió su esposo y Sakura solo rió

-Shaoran estaré bien, desde que te enteraste de lo del bebé no paras de cuidarme, no quiero que te preocupes tanto.

-No puedo evitarlo, me preocupo por las cosas que me importan, o las personas- respondió Shaoran.

Entraron en el elevador que por fortuna iba vacío y se dirigieron al piso cincuenta y nueve; a pesar de que se habían levantado tarde llegaron con 10 min de anticipación.

-Buenos días Hallie- exclamó la ojiverde.

-Buenos días Sra. Sakura- le respondió.

-¡Oh vamos!, así me haces sentir vieja, solo llámame Sakura.

La secretaria solo asintió y saludo al Sr. Li.

-Buenos días. ¿Han llegado todos?-

-Solo faltan unos cuantos pero la mayoría están ahí. ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?-

-Solo agua- pidió Shaoran

La secretaria fue por el pedido, el ambarino se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios y se dirigió a la sala de juntas deseando cuanto antes que esto terminara para regresar a casa. Entró a la sala saludando a sus colegas y comenzaron a platicar asuntos relacionados con la magia; pasados unos minutos todos los miembros faltantes llegaron por lo que la reunión dio inicio.

-Bien caballeros, primero que nada buenos días a todos, hoy comenzaremos por…-

Pero el anfitrión no pudo terminar porque una fuerte sacudida se sintió en todo el lugar y partes del techo comenzaron a desprenderse; la confusión reinaba en el lugar y Shaoran solo escuchaba gritos y veía humo por las ventanas, no tenía idea de que pasaba, pero su confusión desapareció al ser golpeado por una piedra que caía del techo y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Shaoran´s POV

Desperté aturdido, no sabía lo que pasaba ni donde estaba, mi mente era un caos, oía los gritos de la gente y el olor a humo inundaba mis pulmones. Me levanté despacio, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme, me mareé cuando me incorpore pero la sensación desapareció después de unos minutos; palpé mi cabeza con sumo cuidado y al ver mi mano encontré sangre, tenía una herida, al parecer no era grave, estaba consciente y el aturdimiento poco a poco iba pasando. Observe a mí alrededor, alguno miembros yacían inconscientes en el suelo, otros reaccionaban poco a poco y al parecer otros ya se habían ido; de pronto un solo pensamiento invadió mi mente: SAKURA

Me levante rápidamente, sin importarme el dolor o el mareo y salí de la sala de juntas; afuera también reinaba el caos y había gente en el piso pero yo sólo tenía cabeza para una persona: SAKURA. Vislumbré a la recepcionista, se levantaba y se libraba de una silla. Corrí hasta ella, desesperado por saber algo de mi esposa.

-Hallie!- exclamé- ¿Dónde está Sakura?- grité casi al borde de la desesperación.

-E…ell…e…ella- murmuró sujetándose la cabeza –ella dijo que iría al baño- me dijo finalmente

-¡GRACIAS!- le dije rápido y me dirigí sin pensar hacia donde yo sabía se encontraban los servicios. Finalmente llegue después de esquivar miles de muebles rotos, pequeños incendios, gente que corría o yacía en el piso, no me malinterpreten, yo no soy una persona egoísta pero en ese momento solo me interesaba una persona. Llegué frente a la puerta y no la encontré así que decidí entrar en el baño de ¨damas¨ a estas alturas ya no me interesaban las reglas.

Y por fin la vi: se encontraba inconsciente en el extremo opuesto, tampoco esa parte había escapado de la destrucción y una de las puertas de los servicios se hallaba sobre ella, así que avancé lo más rápido posible y sin importarme mi dolor retiré el pesado objeto y me arrodillé a su lado, parecía que solo estuviera dormida.

-Sakura, despierta por favor- le rogué y la tomé en mis brazos acariciando sus cabellos. Ella, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y me miró, débilmente comenzó a hablar:

-Sha…Sahoran- me llamó, entonces vi que su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor y lanzaba un fuerte grito al tiempo que sujetaba su vientre.

Y entonces lo vi, al fin mi mente y mis ojos repararon en que el pantalón blanco y la blusa rosa de mi esposa estaban teñidos de rojo, había sangre, ella estaba herida y entonces un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un miedo terrible se apoderó de mi, miedo a perder a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y otro pequeño ser que ni siquiera había conocido. Sabía que una puerta de plástico encima no era muy grave pero el estado de Sakura era delicado, tenía que llevarlo al hospital y pronto así que traté de separarme y pensar con claridad, Sakura continuaba gritando, lo cual me dolía y desgarraba el alma, lo que daría por estar en su lugar.

-Sakura, tengo que llevarte a un hospital cuanto antes-

-Aaaaaaggggggh!!!-gritaba – ¡Shaoran el bebé!-

Reparé en que sus hermosos ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

-Sakura hay que irnos. No podemos usar los elevadores, así que tendremos que ir por las escaleras, pero te prometo que todo vas a estar bien-

Lo dije no muy seguro de mí mismo y al mismo tiempo intentando convencerme para luego poder ayudarla.

-Shaoran, ¡agggh!, pro…prométeme que si hay que decidir, si te preguntan, prométeme que escogerás al bebe, ¡PROMÉTELO!- me dijo jadeando.

-Sakura n…no digas eso, van a estar bien, los 2-. Acaricié su frente, pero ni yo mismo estaba seguro, por primera vez en mi vida estaba aterrado.

-¡PROMÉTELO!- Me decía pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir: no soy egoísta, amaba a mi hijo desde que me entere de su existencia, pero también amaba a mi esposa, y aunque me doliera en el alma aceptarlo, sabía que podíamos tener más hijos, en cambio si ella moría no sabría qué hacer con mi vida, era egoísta lo sabía, pero no quería perderla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PROMÉTELO!!!!!!!!!!-

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- lo dije aunque me odiara a mí mismo, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero en ese instante lo que me interesaba era sacarla.

-Vamos Sakura, hay que irnos- volví a decir y me levanté, ayudándola a ella también, no soportaba verla así, verla sufrir.

-Debemos ir por las escaleras, ¿puedes caminar?-

Ella solo asintió conteniendo sus ganas de gritar, sabía que estaba sufriendo y mucho, pero no lo quería demostrar frente a mí. Comenzamos a avanzar lentamente, ella iba apoyada en mí y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y sus nudillos estaban blancos, me dolía tanto verla así pero al mismo tiempo me conmovió tanto, ese día demostró una fortaleza enorme y todo por nuestro hijo, aquella mujer cada vez me sorprendía más.

-¡!!!!!!!!AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y deteniéndose mientras se sujetaba el vientre, apenas si habíamos llegado al pie de la escalera.

-¡Shaoran no puedo! El bebé ya viene, no tengo fuerzas, promete que lo vas a cuidar-.

-¡No digas eso!- le grité encolerizado, pero más que enojado estaba preso del pánico por lo que oía, sus palabras eran cuchillos para mi alma...

-Te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, vas a ver a nuestro bebé y tendremos 5 más…-

-No Shaoran, sé que no sobreviviré, pero promete que le hablarás a nuestro hijo de mi, y que lo amarás con toda el amor que tienes y que te sobra; te amo Shaoran y te agradezco por lo feliz que me hiciste mientras estaba a tu lado. No sabes cuánto me lleno de dicha el saberme tu esposa, pero el destino es tan caprichoso o nos tiene envidia que nos quiere separar, pero quiero que sepas que te amo por sobre todas las cosas y siempre estaré conti…-

-¡¡¡NO…NOOO Sakuraaaaa!!!- por primera vez en mi vida estaba llorando.

-No Shaoran es mi turno de partir, pero me voy feliz porque te conocí y me casé contigo, sólo te pido que no me olvides y recuerda que te amo-.

-Yo también- la besé, la besé como nunca lo había hecho antes y la cargue en mis brazos donde ella se sumió en la inconsciencia, ajena a todo.

Continúe bajando y en el camino encontré un grupo de bomberos, uno de ellos se separó de sus compañeros y se acercó a auxiliarnos, tomó a Sakura en brazos y me dijo:

-¡Sígame!- fue casi como una orden –los paramédicos están abajo-

Continuamos bajando muchas escaleras, el tiempo para mí fue casi una eternidad, cierto que cuanto más rápido deseas que corra el tiempo más lento avanza y viceversa pero nada me importaba más que Sakura.

Cuando bajamos, la manzana estaba rodeada de ambulancias, policías y bomberos; enfoqué mi vista en el edificio y finalmente lo entendí. M0e quedé impactado, un avión se había estrellado, la construcción estaba atravesada, era horrible.

Entonces recordé que Sakura necesitaba mi ayuda, nos acercamos a una ambulancia y subieron a mi esposa, yo también fui, no soltaba su mano ni un segundo y no dejaba de mirarla.

-Dificultad para respirar, hemorragia, algunas contusiones, pulso…-

Escuchaba lo que decían los paramédicos pero no les entendía, no hallaba sentido a sus palabras. Intentaban curar mis heridas pero yo no los dejé. Llegamos al hospital y bajaron a Sakura en la camilla, rápidamente me bajé y sostuve su mano.

-Shaoran…-

-Sakura!- le dije al tiempo que besaba su mano y acariciaba su pelo. -Vas a estar bien, lo prometo- ella estaba pálida y ardía en fiebre, llegamos a la puerta de la sala de urgencias y los médicos me alejaron de ella.

No recuerdo haber pasado horas más angustiosos en mi vida, estaba en la sala de espera con un montón de gente haciéndome compañía, el lugar estaba a reventar, las personas buscaban a sus familiares, había muchos heridos y no podían atenderlos a todos; el llanto y la desesperación impregnaban la atmósfera.

Yo no creía en Dios, sólo en un poder supremo, pero aquel día recé a Dios, a Buda, Alá, y a todos los que recordé implorando que mi Sakura estuviera bien…

La espera fue horrible, los nervios, la incertidumbre y la desesperación me carcomían el alma y no sabía qué hacer, no supe como logré estar consciente y soportar tanto; pasaron 1, 2, 3, 4 horas y nadie me decía nada, pero entonces oí la voz que sin saberlo marcaría mi vida para siempre:

-¿Familiares de la Señora Li?- preguntó un médico en voz alta. Alcé la cabeza y me acerque a él, aún implorando por escuchar buenas noticias…

-Soy su esposo ¿Cómo está?- la voz me temblaba, temía lo que pudiera decir y tras mi pregunta el doctor guardo silencio, un silencio corto pero que pesó demasiado y se me hizo eterno. Me miró fijamente un instante, probablemente decidiendo la manera más apropiada de hablarme. Abrió los labios y murmuró algo que yo no comprendí.

-¿Perdón?- inquirí.

-Lo siento señor, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero... no pudimos salvarla. El golpe que recibió fue fuerte y el parto se adelantó, los bebés no podían pasar por el conducto, así que hicimos cesárea para salvarlos, su esposa no resistió, tuvo una hemorragia que no pudimos controlar, lo lamento señor pero…

-Espere…- lo interrumpí, era demasiada información y yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos

-¿Bebés?- Inquirí desconcertado.

-¿No lo sabía? Su esposa esperaba gemelos, lamento decirle que debido a las heridas y al adelanto del parto no resistieron los 2, su hija no sobrevivió, pero su hijo sí, está delicado pero será un niño sano. Ahora si me disculpa tenemos trabajo, en verdad lo lamento…

No escuché lo demás, solo asentí cuando se fue y me apoyé en la pared más cercana; ¡esto no podía ser! Mi Sakura se había ido para siempre, ya no la volvería a ver sonreír o jugar… esto no podía estar pasando la había perdido y no sólo eso; se había llevado a nuestra hija, aquel pequeño ser, otra parte de mí que nunca podría reemplazar... En un día, en un instante, un minuto, mi vida había dado un giro de 360ª grados, había dado un vuelco tan grande que dudaba poder superarlo, había perdido demasiado y lo único que me quedaba era mi hijo, el único recuerdo palpable de mi flor de cerezo, lo que me recordaba que nuestro matrimonio no había sido un sueño sino real…

Maldigo al destino por quitarme lo que más amaba en la vida y más aun por arrebatarle el hermoso regalo que es la vida a una inocente criatura, que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo maravilloso de este mundo, de amar o ser amada… pero a la vez pienso que se salvó de la crueldad de este mundo porque aquellas personas, las causantes de todo esto no tienen corazón, dañaron a tanta gente que no puedo perdonarlos, se que debería pero no puedo, lo que hicieron no tiene nombre, marcaron la vida de tanta gente, yo incluido.

Me dirigí al área de cuneros y sin preguntar, lo encontré, estaba e una incubadora, dormido y he de admitir que era idéntico a mí. Una sensación de orgullo me invadió, era MI hijo.

-¨Sakura, prometo cuidarlo, más que a mi vida y te juro que nunca le faltará nada, ni permitiré que se olvide de ti…¨-me dije a mí mismo haciéndome una promesa a mí y a al amor de mi vida.

* * *

¨Sakura, no sabes cuánto te extraño 10 años han pasado desde aquel triste y terrible día, 10 años sin ti, 10 años recordándote, 10 años sin ti…

No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, de cuanta falta me haces, a pesar del tiempo te sigo amando incluso más; los días, los años, los meses volaron y el pequeño Shaoran ha crecido, al menos estoy contento porque pudiste conocerlo, contemplarlo por un instante… aún recuerdo a aquella enfermera, me dijo que tu le habías pedido que se asegurara de que lo llamara Shaoran, al igual que yo y por supuesto que lo cumplí. A nuestra hija le puse igual que tu: Sakura, cuando la vi era idéntica a ti, me hubiera encantado verla crecer… a veces siento que la vida ha sido injusta conmigo, primero se llevó a mi padre, luego a ti, la mujer de mi vida y a mi bebé pero aún me queda nuestro hijo, le falta mucho por aprender y yo le enseñaré.

Lo veo y me recuerda tanto a ti, a pesar de ser idéntico a mí, tiene tu carácter, tu alegría, tu frescura y tus ojos, cada vez que lo veo te veo a ti, me hubiera gustado tanto que estuvieras aquí, hubiera tomado tu lugar de haber podido, pero él hubiera no existe y tengo que resignarme.

Regresé a vivir con mi madre ¿para qué tener una casa tan grande? Ya no había quien llenara el vacio que dejaste… no me he vuelto a casar y no pienso hacerlo, el clan ya tiene sucesor y nuestro hijo será un buen líder, no tengo ninguna duda.

Recuerdo ese horrible día y me parece tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano… miles de inocentes murieron, no fui el único que perdió a alguien importante, mucha gente sufrió y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte llevado conmigo, de pedirte que me acompañaras ese día, me he maldecido a mí mismo miles de veces pero como dice Eriol ¨No existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable¨. No sé qué pasaba por la mente de los responsables, me pregunto si siquiera tienen una idea de cuánto daño hicieron, cuántas vidas destruyeron…

Todos te extrañamos Sakura, tu padre y tu hermano vienen cada año a visitar a Shaoran, también Tomoyo y Eriol, ¡nos recuerda tanto a ti!

Cada día me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si estuvieran tú y nuestra bebé aquí, pero no puedo hacer más que imaginarlo, imaginarlo y esperar… porque algún día, después de todo, te volveré a ver, a las 2, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo sé que nos volveremos a ver...

¨Muchas personas insignificantes, de muchos lugares pequeños que hagan muchas cosas sencillas pueden alterar la faz de la tierra"

Fin

Notas de la autora: Hola¡¡¡ pues este es mi primera historia oficialmente terminada :), un one shot algo largo pero que seme ocurrió un día y que se que es muy triste pero mucha gente pasó por eso y no solo ese 11 de septiembre sino en muchos más casos. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya estoy trabajando en otro fic y espero subirlo pronto y MIL gracias a Lucia que me hizo el favor de teclearlo, gracias Lucia¡ tQq…

En fin por favor dejen sus reviews que me ayudan mucho y me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo.

¡Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia!

Sayonara:)


End file.
